


Strawberries and Cream

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, kurtbastian, otp: Porcelain and the Meerkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurtbastian red colored mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Cream

Kurt shivered and laid his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder when his boyfriend’s fingers skimmed over the fluttering muscles of his stomach.

  
When one of those talented fingers hooked under the strap of his thong, pulling and letting it snap back onto his sensitive skin, he groaned, closing his eyes.

  
“No, babe. I want you to see,” whispered Sebastian, tracing the shell of Kurt’s ear with the tip of his tongue. “Look.”

  
Kurt’s opened his eyes only a slit, watching them both in the full-length mirror. His blush ran down his neck to splay and darken under the press of Sebastian’s fingers; almost detachedly, he admired the hazy glint of his own eyes and the stark contrast of his dark, swollen mouth (where Sebastian had licked and sucked and bitten down until Kurt’s lips were throbbing hotly) against the soft bright  
pink of his cheeks.

  
“Look, gorgeous,” Sebastian insisted, sucking Kurt’s earlobe between his teeth.

  
Kurt looked and looked and looked until he had his fill of his own heaving chest, of the sharp angle of his hipbones framed by the red frills of the thong, of the obscene bulge of his leaking cock pushing out the delicate lace.

  
“So fucking hot. Want you so bad like this,” murmured Sebastian reverently, gripping Kurt’s hips and pulling him back onto his own full-fledged erection.

  
“J-just like this?” stammered Kurt.

  
Sebastian chuckled warmly and held him closer, one hand dropping down to cup Kurt through the flimsy fabric, fondling him deftly until he was a wrecked whimpering mess in Sebastian’s arms.

  
“Always, love.”


End file.
